This is me
by Adrenalinx
Summary: We wear a mask that grins and lies it shades our cheeks and hides our eyes It's so easy to wear a mask but hard to take it of joing me on a journey to discover whats hidden behind the mask of Daisuke Motamiya...
1. The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon If I did I would not be writing this or this would be an episode.  
  
This is my life Chapter One: The Confession  
  
I hated him he took everything away from me. The one person who believed in me the one who really cared and he took her away from me.  
  
I still remember it like it was yesterday. They were in the park lost in each other's eyes smiling at each other.  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
It was a passionate kiss that you only share with some one you love. Damn it! She loved him. With every part of her being she loved him just like I love her.  
  
Ever since that day the tears never stopped falling. I haven't felt the warmth of the sun. My heart hasn't felt any happiness. My nights are a whole lot colder now. My mind only thinks of that day.  
  
I've tried so many times to end all the pain but it never works I'm a failure ask everyone that knows me. I don't care anymore my life means nothing to me. Everyone hates me I can feel it. But that doesn't matter anymore nothing does. The only reason I'm still alive is because of my pride.  
  
That's right my pride! There's that part of me that refuses to be a coward and kill myself because I think I can't take it.  
  
That and one other thing I'll reveal when the time is right...or whenever I feel like it. Anyway I haven't seen Kari in about two weeks now she's called me but I didn't feel like talking to her.  
  
She told Jun that she's worried about me and she wants to know why I haven't come to the group meetings or why I haven't spoken to her.  
  
Jun hates Kari now ever since she found out what happened and noticed my dramatic change she acts cold around her.  
  
Once she even made her cry saying that she was a slut for playing with my emotions and that if she was such a caring person why did she do this to me. She also said to stay way from me because she didn't want me to get aids.  
  
I wanted to say something to Jun about that but the words never came. So I let it go.  
  
I'm all alone. Again. Everyone's out of the house...again.  
  
It's funny the way things come out the way you don't want them to. I went into the Digital world armed with only a sword and challenged every bad Digimon I could find so that I could die with honor.  
  
Well I won every match. I was pissed to say the least. The other Dig- destined heard about this and couldn't believe it I told them it wasn't true. Unfortunately they saw me in battle. So now I'm the great leader now.  
  
Now they respect me.  
  
Now they listen to me. Now when it doesn't matter anymore. The Irony. One day I will have rest one day but not today.  
  
~~ Narrator's POV  
  
Davis was lying on his be when the doorbell rang. He reluctantly got up and opened the door it was Kari. 'Great this is exactly what I needed' Davis thought sarcastically.  
  
"Davis...we need to talk," said Kari. "No we don't" said Davis in a cold voice. This took Kari by surprise the look in her eyes expressed nothing less "Davis what's wrong" she asked worried about her friend they hadn't talked in weeks he wouldn't even look at her anymore. "Nothing" he replied. He was cold his eyes where all void of emotion.  
  
"Davis talk to me what's wrong please Davis." pleaded Kari. "Like I said nothing go away Kari," said Davis averting his eyes from hers. "Davis you've changed your colder now I haven't seen you in weeks talk to me what's wrong why won't you look at me," said Kari on the brink of tears.  
  
"Because your light...and you blind me." Davis spoke slowly and there was pain in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Kari. "What...what are you talking about Davis?" said Kari confusion was now added to her worry.  
  
"Hikari. I'm a vampire."  
  
TBC.  
  
Adrenalinx 


	2. This is my past

Disclaimer: I still dont own Digimon.  
  
This is my life. Chapter Two: Confessions Part two  
  
"no...NO...you can't be I mean...y...you always come out in the day time and you love garlic bread...an... an...and...y...you...Don't have fangs" said Kari stuttering.  
  
'He can't be a vampire no he can't. He's lying. Well I'm not going to fall for it' thought Kari. A small laugh escaped Davis' lips. "Really Kari.really.Garlic.Really The only reason vampires didn't go near it because it gave them bad breath. Can you imagine trying to seduce someone with bad breath. now a days we have breath mints...hello" said Davis with a small smile on his lips.  
  
Kari gave a small smile at his statement and he was right she didn't even go near TK when he had garlic breath. Then she remembered Davis was always checking his breath and popping a mint after he ate "I have fangs it's just I don't show them to people...but if you really want to see" with that said Davis extended his fangs. Kari gasped.  
  
"And as for the other thing come in I'll tell you the whole story and by the time I'm done. Trust me you'll never want to see me again especially Gatomon and the others" said Davis confidently.  
  
Kari walked in the house. The house was cold and dark. 'Just like a vampire.... NO...Davis is not a vampire...those were probably plastic fangs...really good convincing plastic fangs' She thought before she sat down on the couch Davis pulled up a chair and sat across from her.  
  
"It all began before I was born my mom was young and had already had Jun. Jun was two. She was married but things weren't going to well, while she was out with some friends she met a man.  
  
Maxamillian.  
  
My mom had and affair with him that only lasted a week then she found out she was pregnant with me. So when she went to got tell Maxamillian. Then he told her. The truth about him. He was a vampire. My mom freaked out. but later accepted it. well he had to take care of business somewhere and they agreed that if the baby was his that they would let her husband think it or me was his and that he would see me and take care of me" after all of that Davis paused.  
  
Kari had a look of shock on her face she was speechless. Davis continued.  
  
"When I was born I didn't look like my father but more like my mother, so no one questioned if I was really his son over the years I have seen my real father on and off although it's getting a harder to hide our secret because I'm starting to not look like him...And I already know my fake father knows I read his mind.by the way my real name is Maxamillian Daisuke Motamiya but he refuses to called me Maxamillian so he just calls me Daisuke or Davis for short. One more thing I'm what they would call a day walker half human half vampire I have all the vampire strengths none of the weaknesses expect one I have to feed. Just thought you'd like to know" finished Davis.  
  
His eyes looked hungrily at her neck this made Kari very nervous. Until he started to laugh a little then she called down he was only playing. She hoped. "Oh my gosh Davis. I mean Maxamillian. I don't know what to say...How come you never told us" questioned Kari there was a small glint of sadness in her eyes. "Cause you never asked," said Davis simply  
  
"Oh so out of no where we're suppose to ask hey Davis are you a vampire" said Kari there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Basically" said Davis with a smile on his face.  
  
Kari melted inside. It was known throughout time that vampires have a natural seduction to them. They can seduce anyone without knowing about it. They could also bend people's wills and make them do whatever they want.  
  
Davis was only half vampire so he could control this nature of his. After a long period of silence Kari spoke. "So I blind you?" Asked Kari. Davis was snapped out of his thoughts  
  
"Hm. Yeah only a little because your so pure and innocent and only when your in a complete state of innocence...like when you don't understand a situation and your trying to help someone your so innocent to their pain but you wanna help and that to me blinds my eyes but it's cool I'm used to it" said Davis.  
  
"Hey I'm not that innocent..." pouted Kari. "To me you are but think about it I'm a vampire," said Davis "Davis. Why would you think that we wouldn't want to see you again what happened wasn't your fault." questioned Kari. "Because the Vampire lied about who he was that vampire's name wasn't named Maxamillian.  
  
His name is Myotismon.  
  
TBC  
  
Adrenalinx 


	3. Confessions of the Heart

Disclaimer: Alright check it out I do not own Digimon. So don't try to sue me cuz.... I'm broke.  
  
I couldn't move nor could I speak the room started spinning and my knees started to get week. It was a good thing I was sitting or I would have fallen but, not even the chair could save me from fainting nothing could. And with that in mind I fainted.  
  
Everything was dark, black, but I could feel warmth all around me it was...beautiful. I don't know I felt all these emotions run through me. These emotions that weren't even mine but someone else's. For once in my life I felt loved truly loved and even though I had my supportive parent's, caring friend's, loving boyfriend, and a great family I never felt a love such as this.  
  
I never wanted to let it go I never wanted this wonderful, miraculous feeling to end. When I finally opened my eyes there he was Daisuke who was really named Maxamillian.  
  
"Max..." I said faintly. He picked me up and put me in his bed then laid down next to me. I was about to speak when he spoke first. "I know Kari, I know" was all he said and there it was again only much stronger that feeling.  
  
"Tk..." I said I didn't want to cheat on him and hurt him but, most importantly I didn't want to end up hurting Max.  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong besides he doesn't have to find out," he said. From then on I was convinced he was right anyway and.... I didn't want to let him go. From then neither of us spoke.  
  
It was beautiful how we didn't say anything and yet in the silence so much was said. I realized at that moment that I loved him. My brother once told me that I'd know if ever I had found the right one.  
  
He also told me if I questioned it and the answer was automatic then it wasn't real. I always questioned my self with Tk but I hid it well. I fooled myself in believing it and for a little bit it worked.  
  
Only now as I lay in Maxamillian's arms it's like it's all over.  
  
I can feel him smile as if he knew and I couldn't help but smile myself.  
  
Then he started to nibble my neck, which felt amazing and to think I was missing out on this.  
  
Then realization hit me once more...he had me and he knew it I was mush in his arms there was no denying it.  
  
I moaned a little then started to moan a lot more as he started to kiss me everywhere. As luck would have it Davis...I mean Max was a great kisser and I mean great Kisser.  
  
Things started to get hotter by the second and just when it was going to go all the way he stopped.  
  
"Listen Kari, I know you want to be a virgin when you get married and I'm not going to take that from you" I nodded. He kissed me real quick on the lips and got off of on top of me.  
  
"I love you," I said smiling at him and giving him a quick pick on the lips. I knew I wouldn't have been able to stop him. I was so happy because he respected me. Tk tried to convince me to do it but I walked out every time he tried.  
  
My hormones on the other hand where screaming 'no take it from me really it's ok I plan to marry you anyway...take me'  
  
"I love you too," he said looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I, Kari Kamia, was once again mush.  
  
"So it doesn't bother you that I'm well dead in a sense and my father is...you know" He asked me.  
  
"You're not him Max you're anything but that...monster" he smiled. "You remembered my real name quick," he said sounding all amused.  
  
"It fits you," I said. "It would it means The Greatest" he said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"You know Tk's gonna have a fit when I tell him I want to be with you and Tai's going to wanna kill you." I said as reality was slowly coming back to me.  
  
"Tk means nothing to me and can be taken care of easily and Tai I can talk to him...no matter what though I will always be by your side." I held on to him closer.  
  
We must have stayed like this for hours and then the phone rang. Max answered it without having to let me go which made me very happy.  
  
"Hello Motomiya residence" said Max.  
  
"Davis? It's Tai I can't find Kari she went to go talk to you and she hasn't returned its 10:00 and we're all really worried" said Tai sounding deeply concerned.  
  
Then June's voice came on the phone "hey Tai Kari's here she and Davis were helping me realized I should just give up on him and that who I really want is someone else it's really hard but there helping get through it I wanted you to ask your parents to see if Kari can stay over it really helps to have a girl here to talk to...ya know" said Jun it all sounded very authentic she was a very good actress.  
  
Tai agreed and sent his condolences and all three people got off the phone. Max was relieved Kari wouldn't be in trouble and he didn't have to let her go.  
  
Just then Jun walked in "I heard what you said to my brother and if he loves you and you love him then lets just put everything behind us alright" said Jun sincerely.  
  
Davis and Kari smiled "Alright" was all Kari said as June walked out of the room  
  
"Tomorrow's going to be a long day for us" said Kari.  
  
"I know so let's enjoy the peace know" said Max as they kissed and went to sleep for tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
Tbc....  
  
Adrenalinx 


End file.
